notorious and wild
by burn my mind
Summary: names in the papers, on page six. serena \ dan \ blair \ nate. post 6.10


**Authors Note: **No internet. It sucks. Really, it does. I'm so close to my goal on tumblr, like _so _close: kissmeonthesidewalks. It's multi fandom, check it out pretty please? Oh, this is canon. But it's pretty out of character.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

::

_children of the bad revolution  
_

_i've got a burning desire for you._

::

Twirling around like a princess, princess, princess.

White and gold and white and gold and white and gold.

Blonde hair flying everywhere, like a sea of gold, gold, gold.

Gold ring on your finger, matching with Humphrey's.

You've always been fond of gold, if you were a colour that's what you would be.

Because you're _made _of gold.

Expensive, hard to find, luxurious, rich, rich, _rich_.

Names in the papers, on page six.

Names in the movies, _screenplay_, _executive producer_, thisthatwhocares.

Names everywhere, billboards, newspapers, gossip columns, magazines.

You're _Serena Humphrey _(formerly van der Woodsen - wish that you kept it now.)

(Serena, Serena, Serena, Serena, Serena!)

Children, dear? Wishes, wishes, wishes.

No. Yes, yes, yes.

Why? Because, future, career, jobs, future, too young, _Dan_.

Not ready. Lies. Lies. Lies.

I see. Do you really?

::

Dashing, charming, handsome, handsome, handsome.

Girls flailing, girls screaming your name, girls, girls, girls.

Modern poet, modern Hemmingway, modern Fitzgerald.

Exploiting the truth, exploiting your friends.

You don't care. You don't _care_, you push it to the limits.

(Cos you just _don't _care.)

Blonde, long limbs, tan skin, beach, freckles, gold, gold, gold.

Your wife, _serenaserenaserenaserena_.

Object of your desires since forever, hand wrapped around her waist.

Better hold on tight, before she leaves, because she will if you're not careful.

Careers blowing up overnight, names everywhere, everywhere, everywhere.

Dan Humphrey! Just leave me alone.

Yeah, that's me. You really wish it wasn't.

Can you sign this? Go away, go away, go away.

Sure, who am I signing it to? Maybe it's _pleaseleavemealoneforever_.

Natasha! She's pretty, pretty, pretty but then there's Serena and you can't cross that line.

::

Silk running through your fingers, soft, satin, silk.

Ugh, bossing people around, hectic, hectic, hectic.

Still trying to be _perfectperfectperfect _- does it even exist?

Henry, and Audrey, and Henry, and Audrey, and ChuckChuckChuck.

Playing house is all you ever dreamed of, picket white fences, and _Mrs. Blair Archibald_.

But you should of known they were trivial matters drilled into your brain.

Happy, happy, happy! Bright smiles, gleaming bright blue eyes, _smile_.

Waldorf Designs - global, success, dreams coming true.

Love the new dress! Why? It's bland, it's boring, it's tasteless.

Thank you, Mrs. Richardson. Leaveleaveleave, _please_.

How are your children? _HenryAudreyHenryAudrey_.

They're good. Not a lie, eyes flitting to two children flowing around the room.

They should come over for a play date with little Freddy. How about no?

That sounds good, give me a call? Refrain from rolling your eyes.

::

Ties, and business suits and another failed relationship with girls who mean nothing.

But are all blonde, blue eyes, wide smiles and remind you of Serena.

Life is hard, harder than you imagined.

Meetings, fake smiles, printing the truth, ruining everything.

Friends are moving on, getting married, having children, moving, moving, moving.

You're still stuck in place, not going up, not going down.

Just stuck in place.

Pour another glass, and another, smile along, nod your head. So boring.

Loved the new article! Gush all you want, it's nothing special.

Why, thank you. I'll pass it along to Laura. Laura? Who's Laura?

I heard you were running for mayor? Tight smile, maybe. Those were _personal _matters.

Well I guess you'll have to wait and see. You're still deciding yourself for gods sake.

Well I think you'll make an _excellent _mayor. You're a van der Bilt - of course you're going to be excellent.

That means a lot. It means nothing to you, not a single thing.

::

**Authors Note: **I was going to do like all characters but instead I ended up with these four. Blair's one sucks more than anything tbh. Yes, it's probably majorly out of character but I like it. Espc. Serena's. Lyrics are taken from Lana Del Rey's 'Children of the bad revolution' and 'Burning desire.'


End file.
